


Lullaby

by Celestriakle



Series: Chat Playing Around [4]
Category: NiGHTS into Dreams, ナイツ 〜星降る夜の物語〜 | NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-08
Updated: 2011-08-08
Packaged: 2019-12-25 13:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18262682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestriakle/pseuds/Celestriakle
Summary: Lucent helps with babysitting.





	Lullaby

“Phew...”

“Finally...”

The boys stood for a moment and looked down into the crib at Aries, who was asleep at last, quietly sucking her thumb. Lucent, the first to move, sighed and turned away, leaving the room with Lyall following silently behind him. How it was that he always got caught up in the caring of his neighbors' children, he could only wonder. As he shut the door, Lyall smiled at him and said, “Thanks for helping me get Ari to sleep.”

“It's no problem,” he said dismissively as he floated through the house, towards the door that lead back home. He only went a few yards before he became aware that Lyall was still following him, and turned to face him. “Yes? Was there something else you needed?” he asked. Lyall appeared indecisive a moment, nervous about whatever it was he had to say, then, to Lucent's surprise, instead leaned forwards—his finger catching on Lucent's scarf and pulling it down—and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Lucent's cheeks flushed bright red, and Lyall smiled shyly.

“I really do appreciate everything you do for me,” he said.

“I-it's no trouble. Really, it's not.” Lucent turned away quickly, paused briefly process exactly what just happened and its possible implications, then swiftly darted out through the door that returned him to his home, his cheeks still burning brightly.

 


End file.
